Su peor enemiga
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Tierra 2/ El día de la graduación Clark Luthor no solo eliminó a la mayor parte de los monstruos de los meteoritos, también creó a su peor enemiga, la única persona en el mundo que le mataría.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **applied**_

* * *

 _ **SU PEOR ENEMIGA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La graduación era algo que la mayoría de estudiantes esperaba de una u otra manera, ya sea por verse libre finalmente del instituto o por las celebraciones previas, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño pueblo de Kansas perdido entre maizales y rumores de monstruos y muertes constantes, Smallville, la capital de los meteoritos, no era distinto a cualquier otro sitio en cuanto a eso.

Ese mismo día el instituto había estado en completo silencio, los ánimos desbordados en el pueblo por el acontecimiento tan esperado que se realizaría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Chloe Sullivan, era la única que no parecía compartir la alegría y el alivio del resto de sus compañeros que miraban en su graduación la libertad y esperanza que tanto ansiaban todos.

Smallville era todo un acontecimiento, el centro de todo lo paranormal y terrorífico del mundo, cosas que nadie podía explicar jamás y que solo eran murmullos que el viento arrastraba de lugar a lugar.

La Antorcha, su pequeño santuario, el periódico del instituto, el único lugar donde se había podido refugiar tras el abandono de su madre y el suicidio de su padre, había albergado la única fuente documentada de todos los casos inexplicables que habían sucedido en Smallville tras la lluvia de meteoritos de 1989. Era la única base de datos existentes que probaban lo improbable. Chloe había atesorado cada pieza de información que había encontrado pues había costado sangre y dolor de forma absolutamente literal, y de algún modo todo había sido profanado el día anterior.

Había sentido como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, como si el suelo bajo sus pies se hubiese resquebrajado y las lágrimas habían caído en su rostro sin que pudiese evitarlo. Todo, su mural, sus ordenadores, los documentos impresos, los números de la antorcha coleccionados…todo había sido destruido y ella solo había podido llorar al mirar el espectáculo aquel día.

Y todo había empeorado luego cuando Alicia Baker se había materializado frente a sus ojos de la nada con la mirada enloquecida, pálida y temblorosa. Chloe no había tenido tiempo de gritar cuando ella le había cogido y llevado hacia otro lugar en un parpadeo.

Fue entonces cuando su vida dejó de ser vida, aunque a decir verdad hace mucho tiempo que Chloe había dejado de vivir, se había limitado a sobrevivir desde el día en que llegó a casa y encontró a su padre colgado, literal y figurativamente. Luthorcorp le había arruinado y la única salida que había encontrado había sido dejarla atrás sin una despedida.

Alicia no había dicho mucho, solo unas cuantas frases inconexas, solo unos murmullos que habían aterrorizado más a Chloe que cualquier cosa en su vida hasta el momento en que ella le hizo mirar a Clark Luthor detener un auto a toda velocidad como si fuera un balón de futbol. No hubiese sido tan malo de no haber sido por las personas que mató achicharrándolos literalmente con los ojos. El grito se había perdido entre las manos de Alicia, que le había sacudido un segundo antes de devolverla a la Antorcha.

-Eres la única que puede ayudarme, nadie va a ir contra los Luthor, ningún periódico va imprimir la historia que cuenta una infectada. Me encerraran en Belle Reve y me mataran antes de que pueda siquiera intentarlo –siseó a toda velocidad, tenía los labios pálidos y sujetaba Chloe con tanta fuerza que era doloroso pero ella no se quejó, no podía, no hallaba la voz, miraba a Alicia con los ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de terror.

Había perseguido infectados por los meteoritos los últimos años y casi había perecido en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, pero siempre lo hizo con el conocimiento de que era por una buena causa, para alertar al mundo de lo que hacían y lo peligrosos que eran, y también porque en una parte de su interior la soledad de su corazón le hacía actuar con total imprudencia. Una parte de si deseaba la muerte para acabar con todo el dolor. Sin embargo solo había bastado ver a ese hombre para que Chloe conociera un nuevo significado a esa palabra y no lo deseaba de ningún modo.

— ¿C-Cómo…? —intentó preguntar.

—No importa cómo realmente —chilló Alicia desesperada, su voz rompiéndose —. Has visto lo que puede hacer, Chloe Sullivan, te he odiado todo este tiempo por tu cacería de brujas pero ahora eres la única salida. Escribe la historia de tu vida, publícalo antes de que empiece la graduación y el nombre de Clark Luthor será conocido en todo el mundo, sabrán quién es y lo que puede hacer.

—La Antorcha…es s-solo un periódico de instituto —susurró con voz trémula intentando apartar cada onza de terror de su cuerpo, intentando recordar como respirar y como pensar.

—Eso no te ha detenido para destruir la vida de muchos de los infectados de los meteoritos. —reclamó con rabia y amargura —. Publica la historia, una vez en papel y en línea nadie podrá detener su circulación. Tienes que hacerlo antes que pase algo terrible.

— ¿Por qué lo sabes tú? —exigió Chloe sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su mente gritaba de todo, que Alicia misma era una infectada, que no podía confiar en ella, que su vena suicida tenía un tope, que no quería morir de esa forma tan espantosa…

— ¡Ya te dicho que no importa cómo…! —chilló Alicia iracunda.

— ¡Necesito saber todo! ¡No soy idiota! —gritó ella con fuerza, el terror aun pulsando en sus venas —. ¡He visto a ese tipo convertir a cuatro hombres en cenizas en un segundo! ¡¿Y me dices que le revele al mundo que es un infectado psicópata?! ¡Vendrá a por mí al instante! —ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar, aquella revelación acababa de estrellarse en su vida tan abruptamente como la lluvia de meteoritos había caído en Smallville tantos años atrás. Tenía una cuenta con los Luthor, algo por lo que deseaba su ruina de forma personal, pero eso iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiese imaginado. Apenas conocía a Clark Luthor aunque llenaba las páginas de cotilleos de los periódicos por sus conquistas amorosas y su intelecto así como su poca piedad en los negocios. Todo daba vueltas, era un ir y venir sin sentido, sin comprensión o racionalidad ¿El hijo de Lionel Luthor un infectado de los meteoritos? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles eran sus poderes? ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía? ¿Por qué Alicia Baker sabía de eso? ¿Por qué era tan importante revelarlo de ese modo? Habían cientos de infectados psicópatas, Clark Luthor no podía ser precisamente el peor aunque lo que había visto era suficiente para material de pesadillas por décadas.

Chloe no tendría ningún reparo en descubrir algo así, pero había algo tan extraño y peligroso en todo eso que sus sentidos se habían disparado. No era tan ingenua para pensar que todo era un día normal en la caza de infectados. No lo había visto de cerca pero Chloe aun podía recordar su risa, podía oír el júbilo en un sonido que nunca pensó sería tan aterrador.

—No lo entiendes, va a matarnos a todos —susurró Alicia dando vueltas por el pequeño lugar y tirando de su cabello —. Lo conocí hace unos días en Metrópolis y descubrimos las habilidades del otro de casualidad, pensé que era como yo, que era un infectado pero cree algo, Chloe Sullivan, no lo es —ella frunció el ceño sin entender lo que quería decir —. No sé quién o qué es pero no es humano, es otra cosa, algo macabro, un error en la naturaleza…—Alicia se atragantó con las palabras un instante y luego continuó —. Cuando lo seguí escuché y vi un montón de cosas, pero lo importante es que tiene todo un listado de cada persona infectada o sospechosa de ser infectado por los meteoritos. ¡Quiere matar a cualquier persona con poderes para ganar la supremacía del más fuerte! ¡Y nosotros somos su blanco! No sé cómo ha obtenido esos datos pero…

Chloe no siguió escuchándola, palideció mirando alrededor comprendiendo repentinamente quién había invadido la antorcha y porqué. Toda la información que tenía, cada sospecha o cada certeza, cada cosa que había escrito… con sus propias manos ella le había dado a un monstruo blancos humanos. Ella había sellado el destino de ese pueblo con su temeridad y su poca piedad.

Retrocedió un paso sintiendo un pitido en los oídos. Alicia dijo algo más y ella oyó a medias, insegura de lo que tenía que hacer, insegura de cada cosa que había sucedido en su vida, insegura de lo que había presenciado y de lo que debía creer.

—…mis padres…los mató…—sintió las manos de Alicia sobre su cuello y por un momento fugaz pensó que iba a asfixiarla y que se lo merecía, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerle un collar. Chloe miró desconcertada e ida lo que sucedía. Alicia siguió hablando, su voz cada vez más lejana —…nunca te lo quites, te protegerá… ¡ESCUCHAME! —la agitó con fuerza al verla en estado casi catatónico— ¡Eres la única persona en este mundo que puede hacer algo! ¡Hazlo antes de que sea tarde!

—Alicia…—llamó cuando ella la soltó ante un repentino ruido que resonó en todo el instituto vacío. Alicia saltó aterrada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la miró con una desesperación tan palpable, una vulnerabilidad que quedaría grabada en su mente hasta el último de sus días. Intentó cogerle la mano, impedir que la soltase del todo, pero sus dedos resbalaron sobre los de ella, retrocedió y Chloe quiso gritar, quiso suplicar porque no se fuera, porque estaba sola, tenía miedo y no sabía que debía hacer. Alicia sacudió la cabeza con fuerza —…ha estado c-cazándome estos últimos días, dejando masacres en cada lugar en el que he parado mucho tiempo, no voy a s-sobrevivir…p-pero tú sí —sus palabras chirriaron, era como si estuviese en el ártico y el frío le devorara —…debes d-decirle al m-mundo la clase de monstruo que es ¡Debes descubrirlo! ¡Destruye a ese engendro por todos nosotros! —le gritó antes de desaparecer.

Habían pasado horas desde ese momento y Chloe había quedado en su sitio otras horas más devastada y aterrada antes de que las palabras de Alicia finalmente le hicieran entrar en razón. Lentamente había empezado a moverse, arrastrarse por la antorcha intentando hallar una forma de poner a funcionar los ordenadores, hilando pensamientos en su mente, buscando un inicio y un final a la historia que sería su horca. Pensaba en Alicia mientras se movía como una autónoma, la compañera por la que nunca se había interesado, la snob de los rumores, la chica genio de las ciencias tan altanera, arrogante y solitaria, pensó en la forma en la que le miraba antes de ese día, ese desdén, esa ira velada y luego en la forma en la que le había mirado mientras le dejaba todas sus esperanzas. Chloe siempre había querido que alguien confiara en ella, que alguien la necesitara lo suficiente para hacerla sentir que su existencia merecía la pena, que no era solo un error, pero pensando en Alicia y todo lo que le había dicho comprendió que la confianza implicaba dolor y miedo. No creía poder ser merecedora de eso. Alicia le había odiado pero había confiado en ella y durante ese instante antes de que se desvaneciera Chloe había sentido que una conexión extraña que solo nacía en las peores circunstancias.

Lo peor de todo es que realmente no sabía cómo no defraudarla, no sabía exactamente como dar la noticia, necesitaba referencias, información, datos de Clark Luthor, de sus habilidades, de las personas que había asesinado. Una noticia tenía un por qué y poner que había matado a unos cuantos desconocidos en un lugar desconocido donde le había llevado una infectada no era la mejor forma de obtener credibilidad.

La noche se tornó en el día y Chloe se movió aterrorizada y desesperada mientras el instituto volvía a la vida y la graduación empezaba.

Decidió comenzar todo abruptamente, solo una descripción de lo que había visto, intentando poner cada partícula del terror que había sentido, pero no fue suficiente.

Supo que Alicia había muerto cuando escuchó los primeros gritos.

Chloe sintió literalmente como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, sus dedos temblaron de forma incontrolable contra el teclado mientras oía a todos correr, gritar y suplicar. El fuego comenzó a rodear el instituto, lo supo cuando la alarma contra incendios se encendió. Se quedó allí, paralizada frente al ordenador, demasiado aterrorizada para moverse mientras oía como Smallville era masacrada por su causa.

Cuando la paredes comenzaron a estallar y el temblor repercutió junto con el humo ella fue lanzada de su sitio hacia el suelo, el dolor le hizo reaccionar y se levantó cuando oyó gritos en el pasillo. Congelada en su sitio oyó por primera vez hablar al hombre al que odiaría con toda su alma.

—Monstruos de los meteoritos, uno tras otro —su voz era divertida, lenta y muy suave, más suave de lo que pensó podía ser. Sin embargo también era oscura y llena de desprecio. —Se lo dije a mi padre ¿Por qué cazarlos uno por uno cuando solo tenía que esperar a la graduación?

Escuchó los gritos de Justin y Jodi desvanecerse bruscamente y se arrastró bajo la mesa desesperada, intentando empequeñecerse lo más que podía, intentando simplemente desaparecer como Alicia. Se abrazó a si misma cuando escuchó a Greg entrar y suplicar a sus insectos ayudarle y luego a él…

— ¿Sabes que tienen en común ustedes, monstruos? —casi pudo ver su sonrisa animal y Chloe se mordió el labio con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos con tal presión que pensó perder la respiración — Que todos se queman por igual —comunicó antes de achicharrarlo también.

El olor a carne quemada invadió sus sentidos y tembló incontrolablemente ante eso, las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, estremeciéndose mientras la vista le fallaba y su corazón iba a mil.

—Vaya, esta era una buena camisa —lo escuchó quejarse con aburrimiento.

Esa fue la primera vez que Chloe sintió que quería matar a alguien. Esa fue la primera vez que comprendió lo que era el odio y que no odiaría a nadie más como odiaría a Clark Luthor.

— ¿No hay nadie más aquí, verdad? —Chloe sintió su respiración detenerse completamente cuando él habló de nuevo, oyó sus pasos despreocupados, sintió su ligero desdén —. Sal…—Chloe enterró las uñas en sus manos pero no se movió un centímetro, bloqueada de cualquier pensamiento racional — Sal he dicho.

Estaba segura que moriría pero entonces lo oyó tropezar y maldecir, con el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas Chloe vio por primera vez a conciencia el collar que Alicia le había puesto, una cadenita con una piedra verde que repentinamente se había iluminado.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —e inexplicablemente retrocedió y se fue, y la luz de su collar se apagó también.

Ella no pudo pensar en aquello hasta mucho después, solo podía sentir el alivio desesperado y las lágrimas y murmurar una y otra vez como una posesa ¿Por qué ella?

¿Por qué siempre ella?

Su madre, su padre, su instituto, Alicia…y Clark Luthor.

Todos le habían destrozado la vida aunque también le habían dado una razón para seguir.

Y recordando todo lo que había visto y oído ese día Chloe supo que jamás lo olvidaría, viviría con el recuerdo traumatizante de esa masacre hasta el día en que se vengara.

Los bomberos y la policía la encontraron horas después media dormida, media inconsciente por el humo y el trauma: la única superviviente de esa matanza despiadada.

Aquel día Clark Luthor no solo había eliminado a la mayor parte de los monstruos de los meteoritos, también había creado a su peor enemiga, la única persona en el mundo que le mataría.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo!_

 _Explorar el universo de la tierra 2 y la tormentosa relación de Clark Luthor y Chloe Sullivan es bastante interesante. Espero poder escribir más sobre ellos pronto._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
